Le Regard
by BilliexBurkle
Summary: Lokane, OS. Contiens des spoilers sur Thor : Le Monde Des Ténèbres. Jane repense à la façon dont Loki la regardait. Traduction de The Look.


Salut tout le monde !

Alors bon, cette fanfiction contient des spoilers, mais j'imagine que si vous êtes là, vous avez vu Thor : Le Monde Des Ténèbres. Si vous ne l'avez pas fait… Vous attendiez quoi, exactement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, eh bien ne lisez pas. Ou lisez, hein. Comme vous voulez.

Donc cette fanfiction se déroule après la mort de Loki sur Svartalfheim (oui, je sais l'écrire et le dire. C'est le monde des ténèbres en question, au fait), quand Jane rejoint Thor. C'est une fanfic Lokane, mais il n'y a pas de slash, évidemment. De plus, c'est ma première fanfic Loki/Jane. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de ce pairing à la base, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés (je mords quand je lis des fanfics Loki/Darcy, parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés et que je ne pense pas qu'ils s'entendraient, ils s'étrangleraient après une heure ensemble, oui). Mais j'ai trouvé leur relation assez intéressante dans Thor : Le Monde Des Ténèbres. Il y a la scène où elle le gifle (de l'or, vous dis-je), quand Thor parle avec Volstagg ou Sif, et Loki la regarde en arrière-plan. Après ça, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (D'habitude, je préfère IronFrost, ou ThunderFrost, ou, en fait, n'importe quel pairing avec Loki dedans).

Enfin bref, je parle trop. Voici ma fanfic. Ceci est une traduction de The Look, que j'ai publiée en anglais il y a quelques mois, alors si je me mélange les pinceaux et que ce que je raconte ne veut rien dire… Ben, dites-le moi.

* * *

Le Regard

Elle sut tout de suite qu'il était mort. Ce n'était pas le fait que Thor sanglotait presque au-dessus de son corps sans vie, bien que ce soit un indice assez conséquent. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne bougeait plus, ou que son visage devenait gris, non, c'était plutôt cette sensation étrange dans son estomac, le même qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point d'être malade et que son corps tentait de la prévenir.

Une petite voix le murmurait au fond de sa tête, comme si son instinct le lui soufflait. _Il ne resterait pas par terre_.

Elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, pas du tout, en fait. Pourquoi aurait-elle-même essayé ? Il était le psychopathe qui avait détruit la ville dans laquelle elle vivait, à New Mexico, qui avait tenté de tuer Thor, qui avait détruit New York. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, et ne voulait pas le connaître. Et même s'il n'était pas ce monstre taré, mauvais et meurtrier dont elle avait entendu parler, même s'il n'avait pas fait tout ça, elle l'avait connu moins de deux heures et elle le haïssait déjà. C'était un con, un arrogant, égoïste, cruel, déplaisant petit con. Et c'était apparemment le meilleur côté de sa personnalité. Elle aurait réellement pu imaginer un meilleur beau-frère.

Mais si elle était sûre d'au moins une chose à propos de Loki Odinson, Laufeyson, ou quelle que soit la façon dont il préférait s'appeler, c'était que, s'il pouvait se relever, il ne resterait pas à terre, dans les bras de son frère. Surtout s'il était dans les bras de son frère. Il était visiblement très fier, et il en voulait à Thor. Il ne resterait pas allongé par terre s'il pouvait se lever, il ne se tairait pas s'il pouvait parler (elle savait au moins ça : ce gars n'aimait rien de plus que d'entendre le son de sa propre voix). Il n'accepterait pas d'être enlacé s'il pouvait repousser Thor.

Thor leva la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux confirmèrent ses soupçons. Loki était mort.

Pas qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire, en fait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, et même s'il l'avait protégée de l'explosion de l'Ether, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le racheter. Elle n'était pas triste qu'il soit mort. Elle était seulement triste que Thor ait perdu son frère.

La seule chose, c'était… Non. CE n'était pas une chose. Appeler ÇA une chose serait LUI donner plus d'important que ÇA en méritait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle Y avait pensé. Elle était avec Thor. Elle l'avait cherché pendant deux ans, elle avait essayé de fouiller l'univers entier (littéralement) pour le trouver, elle était amoureuse de lui, et même si elle ne l'avait pas connu si longtemps, elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, même si ça prenait du temps, même si elle devenait vieille alors qu'il restait jeune et très sexy, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, elle finirait avec lui. C'était le Plan, et ils étaient des Âmes Sœurs, avec des P, Â et S capitales, parce que c'était important.

Alors, quoi que CE soit, CE n'était pas une chose. C'était à peine une pensée, née en dépit de sa volonté alors qu'elle luttait pour rester saine au milieu de toute cette confusion, qu'elle avait repoussée au fin fond de son esprit, L'enfermant dans une petite boîte noire pour ne plus jamais avoir à Y penser. Le fait même que ÇA existait était une preuve qu'elle devenait cinglée. En fait, C'était sans doute dû à l'Ether, et tout ça. Elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée si elle avait été dans un état normal.

ÇA avait commencé quand elle l'avait frappé. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait quand elle le croiserait. En fait, elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle le verrait. Il était censé être en prison. Mais quand elle l'avait vu, souriant comme s'il s'amusait alors qu'ils étaient presque en guerre et que sa mère venait de mourir, elle avait été tellement en colère, tellement furieuse qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de retenir sa main. Elle avait espéré le voir s'énerver, mais il avait souri.

« Je l'aime bien », avait-il dit, comme s'il était habitué à être frappé (ce qui, finalement, vu le personnage, ne serait pas si surprenant).

Et là, ÇA s'était produit. C'était ce dont sa mère lui avait parlé, quand elle était une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois, ce qu'elle avait attendu de tous les hommes avec qui elle était sortie, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec quiconque, même pas avec Thor (elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, puisque le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangés, c'était après qu'elle l'ait renversé avec sa voiture). Elle avait rêvé de ce Regard.

Et ÇA, le Regard, était venu de lui. Loki Odinson, Laufeyson, ou quelle que soit la façon dont il préférait s'appeler. Loki, le meurtrier, le Dieu du Mensonge et du Mal, le frère de Thor, qui était son petit ami, en passant. Typique. Quand ÇA s'était produit, elle s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi le monde la détestait.

Pendant une minute, alors que Thor était occupé à préparer leur sortie (pour sa survie à elle, si ça ne suffisait pas), il l'avait regardée, et c'était comme si le monde avait disparu autour d'elle. Rien d'autre n'existait. Il la regardait comme si elle était une friandise, comme s'il avait la bouffer, mais aussi comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vue. Pendant une minute, ils étaient seuls sur la planète. Elle n'était pas sur le point d'être consumée par l'Ether, elle n'était pas la petite amie de son frère, elle n'était pas une des humaines pathétiques qu'il avait tenté de décimer une année plus tôt. Elle n'était que Jane, et il n'était que Loki. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

C'était le Regard qu'elle avait voulu, dont elle avait eu besoin, depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Il ne l'avait pas seulement regardée, il l'avait vue. Il avait ignoré sa colère, avait évité sa haine, avait caressé sa peur avec ces yeux turquoises fâcheusement hypnotiques, et avait scruté directement son âme, balayant tout ce qui n'était pas elle pour se concentrer sur elle, seulement sur elle.

En retour, elle avait partagé son âme. Elle avait vu de la peur, des regrets, de la douleur, de la peine, de l'_humanité_. Elle avait vu de l'amertume, de la haine, du désespoir, mais aussi de l'amour, et un besoin d'affection et de pardon, même s'il l'aurait probablement nié. Elle avait réalisé la puissance que ses sentiments pouvaient avoir, à quel point ils pouvaient être destructifs s'il les laissait le guider, ce qu'il, en réalité, avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, mais, pendant un instant, elle eut pitié. Pour un monstre psychopathe et meurtrier, il était un être plein d'émotions.

ÇA n'avait pas duré longtemps. À peine une minute, mais pendant cette minute, il avait été à elle, et elle avait été à lui, d'une manière dont elle n'avait jamais appartenue à quiconque. Et puis, le Regard s'arrêta, et elle se souvint qu'ils étaient ennemis, qu'ils se détestaient, qu'ils n'étaient alliés que par nécessité, et qu'elle devrait appartenir à Thor. Non, qu'elle appartenait à Thor.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pleurer pour lui. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Malgré le Regard, il était toujours mauvais et un monstre. Et puis, il n'avait pas été plus gentil après le Regard, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pas que quoi que ce soit c'était produit. Il était resté froid et vicieux. Elle suspectait que c'était une sorte de protection, mais ça n'excusait pas tout.

Elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui. En fait, sa mort était probablement une bonne chose. Ainsi, il ne blesserait pas Thor plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Parce que même s'il ne les avait pas trahis plus tard, le Regard aurait blessé son frère quand il l'aurait découvert. C'était pour le mieux. Il ne blesserait plus personne, même pas lui-même. C'était mieux comme ça, et elle ne pleurerait pas.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle partit avec Thor, elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle ne se retourna pas une dernière fois, car elle aurait pleuré un peu, et que ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle tenait à lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle se contenta de partie et ne jeta pas un regard vers lui. Elle ne vit pas les lèvres du Dieu du Mal se fendre en un large sourire. Elle ne vis pas son pâle visage regagner de la couleur et sa blessure disparaître. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux la suivre alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

Elle n'entendit pas le petit rire qu'il lui adressa.

« Jane Foster… » Ne l'entendit-elle pas murmurer, penchant sa tête. « Je devrais vraiment vous rendre visite, un de ces jours. »

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils avaient seulement partagé un Regard.

* * *

Et voilà. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une fan de ce pairing, mais j'ai tendance à mettre Loki avec tout le monde (non, Loki n'est pas une traînée dans mon esprit, il est juste tellement génial qu'il va avec tout le monde). Si vous avez aimé cette fanfic, laissez-moi une review, et je vous enverrai un cookie. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez-moi une review pour me dire comment je pourrais m'améliorer. Si vous n'aimez pas Loki (je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit le cas), laissez-moi une review (pour que je sache que ça existe). Si vous aimez Loki, laissez-moi une review, et comme ça, on pourra fangirliser sur lui ensemble :D.


End file.
